WERECAT CHRONICALS PART ONE
by Leah Tatyana Nicole
Summary: 3 werecat sisters are about to test the lives of our favorite 3 wolves with their mysterious and sassy attitudes relationships will be put to the test, powers will grow, battles will blow,words will be said, and love might be lost, realisations will happen but at a cost whose love will flourish? whose will fail? take a peek in side and you will be able to tell jacob/oc paul,seth/oc
1. prolouge

Prologue

HE KISSED HER! I cant believe it are you fucking kidding me! Im his imprint im his mate he tells me that he loves me and turns around and dose that! I thought that we could've worked out our differences and all our problems over time but this is complete and udder bullshit, you know what im done! After this battle Im hopping my furry ass on the next plane back to Columbia. Here I am risking my life and that of my families and she sits there and kisses my mate!

I look up to see the sun rising and I know its time to head to the clearing I turn to look at Seth and see that he shakes his little wolfy head while looking at me with pity, and I can tell that probably the same kind of reaction imma get from the rest of the pack. But you know what I honestly don't care anymore I just wanna kill some newborns and leave. So I run.

I start running down cliffs and hills trying to get to the clearing fast cause I know im kind of late since I had to witness the man that im honestly starting to love and give my already frozen heart to kiss that leech loving two timing skank of a vain hussy girl child!

I swear I can just feel the lighting coming from my eyes and all around my fur as I enter the clearing and everyone's heads turn to me as I stomp over to the assembly line next to my sisters and out the corner of my eyes I can see Sam shaking his head in a fuming matter. While Tyler is downright cussing him out in Spanish in every way possible. I tune it all out ass the disgusting smell hits my heightened nose

It wont be long till im outta this shit whole of a town and I honestly can't fucking wait

5….4….3…..2…1


	2. The chase, the encounter, the roar

**Hey guys im just really thankful and most appreciative to all of those readers who viewed, commented and followed my story thanks so much this is my very FIRST fan fiction so please be passient with me and also if there are any ideas you guys have that you think will be good for the story don't hesitate to review and tell me!**

**Still looking for a beta to anyone who can spare their time**

**And without any more delay here's the start of the were-cat chronicles!**

Amber's words will be regular

Nikitah's words will be underlined

**Tyler's words will be bold**

Chapter1

The chase, the encounter, the roar

My god I love a good chase. Don't you? I think it's probably my inner feline that has to do with it but whenever im chasing my prey I just get all warm and fuzzy inside. But when I catch it there's nothing that can stop that puuurrrr of satisfaction that I get when I've caught my prize. Hi my names Amber Garcia and im a Were-cat. No I don't turn into one of those little house kittens you can buy at the pet store, try turning int foot fully black panther! How long have you been this way, you ask? You see me and my sisters have been Were-cats for quite sometime actually… well more like all of our flippen lives you see our father Hector was a born Were-cat, he comes from a long and powerful line of them actually he was supposed to marry another Were but he dropped her like a bad habit when he saw my mother Magdalena. My mother wasn't a Were-cat by any definition she was an enchantress actually a pretty darn powerful one if you ask me but ounce theirs eyes met I guess you can say sparks flew and every since then they've been insuperable.

Awe that's so sweet blaaah it makes me wanna throw up gumdrops and rainbows every time I have to listen to that god dammed story

We used to live in Columbia until mom got word that our Abuela was getting worse with her health so we all decided that it would be nice to just take a couple of years off of our busy lives (not sarcasm) and come and live with her, so her last remaining days aren't spent being alone. Hopefully her last remaining days are far far away. What I cant help the fact that I love the old hippie. But since staying a couple of years to live with our sick 'ol grams is just too damn much to ask for we have to deal with the vampire baby problem that's going on in Seattle we had to split up and deal with the problem before it grew any more unwanted attention. So pops and my mom and twin brother Javier all went down to Seattle while me Tyler and Nikitah stayed and dealt with all the rouge vamps. We've been chasing this little fucker for about two hours. I mean come on you know where gonna get you so just give the fuck up already! I could be doing a lot more things with my time like watching grass grow or painting my nails matter of fact my motorbike needs an oil change.

But no! I not only have to chance down this little dweeb but also question it along with my sisters. I guess you can say im the only one whose not enjoying this. But that's only because Tyler lives for the hunt it's what she calls her own personal party. And Kita (Nikitah) just likes to run all the damn time I swear that chica has too much energy sometimes it's painful to watch.

"**Oh shut up and stop all ya damn complaining Ambey you know you having fun" Tyler sneered**

"Actually Ty I could be doing a hell of a lot more shit than this I mean come on we've been chasing this fucking thing for like an hour im tired bitch!"

"**How can you even call yourself a cat if your getting tired after like what two minutes" she chuckles**

"More like two hours you whore!" I seethe

"**Oooh defensive I see, well why don't we let the old lady take a cat nap and let the real cats hunt hmmm shall we?"**

"The only reason why im not ripping you apart as we speak bitch is because I would rather rip that thing apart more!"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Amber stop your bitch fits and Tyler stop antagonizing her!" Kita screams damn that girls got lungs.

Well that certainly got us quiet for like ten minuets why do Tyler and me fight like that you ask? Well it's because were so close in age and we are both very aggressive cats you see Ty lives for the hunt and aggression while I might live for the battle or to give commands with in our pride (their pride is just the same thing as a pack but it's different for cats.)

"Well as much as I love our sisterly bonding time…which don't get me wrong I cant get enough of it I say we cut this little shit trip short, me and Ty should go around and cut it off while you chase it up towards that clearing then we can take our fury asses home. Shall we?"

"**Well that might be the best damn thing that came out of your mouth my dear sister." Tyler says while pushing me aside to start going in the other direction**

_**Jacob's point of view**_

Looking at them just makes me want to puke I mean he's dead for fucks sake how can she claim to love something that's probably been dead for at least 50 years.

He must have read my thoughts cause now the leech is glaring at me while wrapping one of those dead arms around my Bella! I growl as I feel myself start to shake all over

"Cool it Jacob!" Sam _sneered bitingly_

"HELP!" someone screams but it's not just someone it's another leech and this ones got red eyes at that fact the whole pack starts to move forward in an assembly attack line towards the thing but we stop when we see a large ass cheetah running right behind it and when I say large I mean pretty fucking big. Like 7 feet.

"Whoa dude is that a-"

"ROAAAAAAAAR"

Whatever Seth was about to say was silenced when we hear an ear piercing roar but it aint from the cheetah it's coming from right behind us. We all snap our heads back just in time to catch a glimpse of a big tiger and black panther! Both cats jump over our heads and land a foot away from the leech who now looks like it's about to shit in his pants he starts screaming as the start to circle him

"Ill never tell you where she is! She'll kill me first!"

ok…. Who the hell is it talking about and why the hell does that tiger look like it's laughing?

Amber's point of view

"Ill never tell you where she is! Shell kill me first!"

"**Well how bout I just take that job off her hands." Chuckles Tyler "permission to kill pride beta?"**

"Permission granted" I cant even get the words fully out of my mouth before Ty takes a leap and is already tearing the thing apart I mean damn! That has got to hurt what she's doing to the poor thing but I know it will be over soon she never takes too long.

"I feel as though we need to either sign her up for therapy or get her a boyfriend so she can get laid." Inquires Kita

"Why?" I scoff

"Because that chica has too much pent up frustration and I don't mean the good kind either."

"There's a good kind?" I tilt my head to the side while looking at her

"Well duh sexual frustration. You know sometimes I think im older than you."

"**And that kitties is how it's done"** Tyler prances over to us after setting the corps aflame with her eyes.

"What the hell are they _Carlisle_?"

We all snap our heads over to see a bunch of leeches and a human chick on one side then about twelve wolves on another.

"Did I miss something or is it a supernatural convention in town that we aint get the memo for?" I question just as this Arnold Schwarzenegger looking leech approaches us with his hand out

"Carful Emmet they look wild," sneers some blonde chick

"Oh Blondie you aint seen wild yet"

"Tyler do-" ounce again she just takes charge and doesn't even think, or lets me finish my sentence for that matter I mean rude much! She runs up to Emmons I think his name is and locks her sharp jaw around his waist and throws him a good twenty feet into the woods witch in return causes Blondie to start hissing at her and in turn Tyler steps forward to attack but being the diplomatic one I am jumps in front of her and lets the Pride beta roar out ounce again that tells Tyler to back off. I turn around to glare at all the leeches then ounce I turn to the wolves who seem to be looking at the three of us in wonder I can instantly tell their shifters. I look them all over as if there a threat that I know for a fact Tyler is doing also. But something catches my eye and I look into these beautiful chocolate orbs and it seems like im in a trans and I start to get this funny feeling that I have not felt for a very long time in order to keep this feeling I dare not to turn my eyes away but I must when I hear Kita let out a lustful purr and Tyler an agitated growl and I know that whatever just happened to me has happened to them. I look back into those handsome eyes and see a kind of shocked look which then turns into anger so fast this time I don't hesitate to look away

"Do you think that we just-"

"**Don't even dare fucking say the words." Tyler interrupts**

"Enough we've completed our task so lets leave we have to start school tomorrow." I command as I turn around and start walking back the way Kita cam from and not shortly does she reluctantly follow but I can tell that her mind is on that wolf, the one that she shared that special moment with and I just pray to god that this isn't what I think it is

I pause "oh and Tyler?"

"What?"

"Why don't we give them a proper Were-cats goodbye shall we?"

I don't have to turn back to know that she's probably smiling from ear to ear in her tiger way as she turns to everyone gives them one of her tiger glares and than lets out an ear-piercing glass shattering roar that will probably wake the whole town. Please not let this be what I think it is and if it isn't I promise I will never smoke weed again.


	3. the argument and old past memories

Amber's point of view

As soon as we get home Tyler starts throwing things and smashing glasses EXSPENSIVE glasses which will surely get a mouthful from our mother no doubt. I just go upstairs and change into some sweats and a tank top that says "I shot Tupac, But I didn't kill him though he just took my parking space." It was a gift from Ty. As I hear a really big bang I know it's time for me to go and intervene so I leave my room and start making my way down stairs

"Ok Tyler I get that your mad and all but just cause we rich don't mean you gotta break all our shit." I chuckle trying to calm her down with a corny joke at least

"Oh your just a regular comedian aren't you." She glares "does anyone in this room have a fucking brain! We just mated…for fucking life…that shit don't just go away." And then she starts pacing in the living room mumbling about her being tied down or some shit like that I just sit on the couch next to Keeta and lay my head on her shoulder. I guess I could kind of get where Ty is coming from I mean I never wanted a mate me or Tyler we saw what it did to our friend Josephina. Me Tyler and Jose used to be real close thick as thieves you could say. Until she mated and as a custom in our world ounce a girl mates she is sent off to said mates pride to court and them marry and then help the pride to grow and flourish by helping in anyway she can either be to give advise to pride members or to add to the family name by bearing children. A little medieval you say? Tell me about it, but the worst thing is Jose used to be worse than Tyler and me! She never kept the same boyfriend for more than 2 or 3 months. She wasn't a hoe don't get me wrong but she just simply got tired of them and simply let them go. But as soon as she mated she was so happy it completely changed her she almost never calls she a stay at home wife with one year old kid and one on the way. She claims that she's happy I just think it's the mate talking infecting her mind to think that she's happy but she's probably not. But then one look at my parents all those thoughts go away and it leaves me kinda wanting something like that, even though I have always said that true love was for the few not for the plenty. I guess it's a were-cat thing but I that's how we always feel in a relationship (when were in one) we just simply get tired and irritable to the point when we find our spouse repulsive and quickly end it. My dad says it's because our inner cats know that person is not our mate and it's fighting and trying to tell us that they don't like that person and to get away from them. Well that's my reason of not wanting to mate, but Tyler's is far worse you see a couple years ago Tyler met this guy (another were of course) his name was Enrique and he was absolutely fine and I mean "I-will-lick-chocolate-off-your-abs-fine" and he always made it seem as though he was her mate calling her by that and telling her that he loved her and all that bullshit he made it so believable that even our mother the human lie detector as we call her didn't even catch it. He finally got her to tear down her walls that she builds for everyone outside our family and took her out to a party got her drunk (which says a lot cause us weres are almost impossible to get drunk) took her to an upstairs bedroom got in her pants and took her virginity then went downstairs to get her something to drink but then two seconds later actually mates on some silicone infested ditsy blonde HUMAN chick by the spiked punch bowl and then dumped her after a hot make out session with "tiffany" I mean really what the fuck kind of name is Tiffany that just sound like white trash to me. But I guess you could see Tyler's resistant to mating. I just hope that whoever this person is doesn't fuck up or else he'll probably be eating all his meals through a straw for the rest of his mundane life.

Well what about keeta you ask ha! This bitch is as happy as can be I mean she's practically jumping up and down right now it's actually starting to make my head hurt but I refuse to move cause im the laziest fuck there is. But I have I seriously legit excuse all that damn running plus what just went down about 20 minuets ago has left me completely spent.

"TYLER!" I scream in my beta pride voice

"WHAT!"

"Sit down your giving me a headache and for the love of god keeta we get it your happy stop jumping up in down like you're a freaking crack head. Be still!" I commanded

They both immediately do as I say and you can feel all the tension in the air deflates from like 100% to about 30%

"Now I get it today was kind of shitty with the fact that we just mated and we might just have to give up the fact that we won't be going back home and most likely have to stay in this shit pick town b-"

"Are you kidding today was flippen great I found my mat I mean I wonder if he's cute…ooh does he have mussels…do you think he will like my new hair die I mean I like it and I look completely sexy in it but will he like cause if he doesn't I ju-"

"Kettah!" Tyler yells with her hands over her ears "shut up!" I cough trying to stifle my laughter as you see keeta with a flabbergasted look on her face then she just visibly deflates and starts pouting.

"Well with all that being said I think we need to just keep a low profile and just keep everything cool calm and collected," I say this looking straight at Tyler. She see's this so she nods in understanding "I already contacted dad and told him the situation my ears are still ringing from our mothers screams of joy, he said just go to school act normal and to continue to keep and eye out for anything suspicious, and he will call us if there is another run away vamp that we need to take care of so lets just got to bed and get ready for tomorrow." They both nod and Tyler stomps up to her room still mad while keeta skips with a spring in her step saying something about picking out an outfit that will make her boobs pop and her butt look "cute" I scoff and shake my head then start to clean up the huge mess Tyler made. Ad all that's going though my mind is what will happen tomorrow?

NEXT DAY

I wake up with the burning sun in my eyes and growl. Keeta stands over me with her hands on her hips giving me a disapproving glare

"Amber it's 6 'o'clock you should've been up by now

"Why the hell are you waking me up a 6 in the fucking morning we don't have to be at school till like 8" I grumble as I grab a pillow a put it over my face to stop the

"Well because Tyler's still asleep which means she'll take forever in the shower plus I need help with an outfit and we have to be at school by 7:15"

"You never like my outfit ideas there to "boyish" remember? Besides it never takes me long to get ready unlike most people who spend hours on their hair then after all that fussing and complaining then end up with their hair in a ponytail"

"I do not take long and for your information I only did that like twice" she gasps

"More like every fucking day"

"Haven't you ever heard of early bird catches the worm?" she sighs as she snatches my pillow away from me

"I have but that she don't mean nothing to me"

"Why not"

"Where cats not fucking birds I catch way more than worms I assure you"

She snorts and pulls me up "well why don't you catch yourself a shower before Tyler gets up "you do know that we have like 10 bathrooms in this place right" I raise a eyebrow she huffs and pushes me back into my bed "your just determined to not has a positive mind set aren't you?" she folds her arms and pouts "im sorry my dear maiden but school has never held much interest to me and just cause we got mates aint bouta change shit" I shrug my shoulders and walk into my bathroom "and that's why you'll be the lady with 10 cats when you grow old" she yells over the shower I shake my head and laugh at the thought of it.

As I grab my black and white printed book bag and my black ray bands I walk downstairs to the smell of sausage and eggs. I do a double check in the hallway mirror to se myself in my favorite sweatshirt that says "haters love me cause im awesome" with my torn and wholly bleached jeans that fit me like second skin with my favorite pair of open toe wedges. I fix my midnight black hair fish tale braid and readjust my black scully that says "homies" in gold on it and reapply my peach shade lip-gloss as im doing this Tyler comes down the stairs looking calm and refreshed in a pair of torn up cherry red jeans, her favorite lighting striped sleeveless tee with her black leather jacket her spiked black combat boot with her silver spiked book bag she bumps me out of the mirror and put on her spiked stud cap over her curly flame colored hair.

"Awe look at my girls finally can dress them selves without having me do it for them" Keeta coo's and puts her hand over her heart Tyler gives a very unlady like snort rolls her eyes then grabs a sausage and plops on the couch "lets not start the dramatics this morning Kea I don't want to show up to school with and already pissed off attitude" she says as she puts her feet on the coffee table and closes her eyes I see Keeta giving her a sympathetic look as she turn around to get her Michael Khors tan and black bag. I take one look at her outfit and shake my head she's wearing a pale pink skirt that goes about 5inches above her knee a cropped cheer white top with black hearts all over it with a black cropped top bunder it so just a little midriff is showing she has on a sandy brown and white fur vest with a gold chain and gold feather earring with about 20 gold bracelets on her lips are blood read and she did her black and gold colored hair in ringlets so they cascade down her back with her burgundy high heeled lace up ankle boots. She'll most likely be the best looking 10th grader in that whole dame school by the looks of this town.

You see since im a panther my eyes are bright green and I have midnight black hair with a bit of a tan, Tyler on the other hand sine she is a tiger has this beautiful orange reddish hair color and she's kind of pale but still beautiful, fearless with amber colored eyes. While Keetah has Black and Coldish brownish colored hair with a nice looking Carmel tan. Most people don't think were sisters, until we stand right next to each other then some of our facial feature start to look alike. I look back at Tyler and can tell she's thinking deeply so just to get everybody in a good mood I sujest something that we haven't done in like forever

"Hey Tyler"

"Yeah"

"My ninja has been pretty much catching dust and is looking for some competition how bout we show these town folks how to really ride hmmm?"

She actually gives me a full out smile and Keeta is practically having an anurisyn at the thought of us breaking a few traffic laws I laugh at the conniption fit that she's probably having. But she most likely won't say anything because she, like me wants to see Tyler happy again

"Let's do this"

"50 bucks says I beat your furry ass."

"75 says ill win and we'll even play with no rules" she chuckles

"Fine load up then hussy."

We share a laugh as we both head to our respective bikes while Keeta grumbles all the way over to her white and orange Porsche 911 991 it's custom made for her and she absolutely loves it I think she's only raced it like twice. The chicks afraid to burn rubber. I clear my mind as we both saddle up and press the button for the garage door to open cause as soon as it does who ever is on those roads better duck and cover cause im bouta be flying like a bat outta hell

5…..4….3…2…1.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS BUT IT'S REALLY HARD UPDATING AND HOMEWORK FOR HIGH SCHOOL SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT THAT'S WHY I DEVOTED ENOUGH TIME FOR THIS LONG CHAPPIE AND IF YOU GUYS COULD DO ME A REALLY BIG FAVOR AND PLEASE REVIEW JUST TO LET ME KNOW IF IM HEADING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION WITH THIS STORY OR IF I SHOULD JUST STOP ALTOGETHER THANK KISSES AND HUGS XOXOXOX


	4. First love and First sight

Hey guy's soooo sorry for the late update it's just that work plus school has been pretty heavy. But any who I have come to a few conclusions

I need five or six characters names profitably Mexican but it can be any race you see fit. It can be boy or girl and their personalities plus what kind of BIG CAT you want them to change into and if you could you guys can also search online to see what you want them to look like.

I NEED at least TEN reviews for this chapter please please please they can be about anything say if you like it or if you think I should change something or if you have an input for this story just tell me something so I know where to go from here

***Oh and to make sure I don't mix up anybody or to confuse you guys***

Amber, Paul, Jared and Kim are all seniors (12th grade)

Quill, Jacob, Embry, and Tyler are all juniors (11)

Brandy, Collin, Seth, and Nikitah are all sophomores (10)

And just for fun Emmitt, Rosalie, and jasper are also seniors I no they were suppose to graduate but hey this is my story so I can do whatever! Lol and everybody else is where they are supposed to be.

Thank so much now ill shut up so you guys can read this banging chappie!

ALL RIGHTS TO ANY CHRACTERS THAT YOU NOTICE GOES TO ALL THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS I SIMPLY RIGHT THEESE CHAPTERS FOR SELF AND PUBLIC ENTERTAINMENT NOT FOR PLAYGERISM! ************************************************** **********************************

**Jacob pov**

I swear my life fuckin sucks some serious ass right about now. I don't know if it's the spirits or if it's just the universe that hates me but I just about had enough! First the girl im madly in love with leaves me for a fucking bloodsucker my immortal enemy by the way then that said girl is in danger of dyeing, then La Push high has a huge gas and pipe leek since the building is so old everybody from there has to now attend forks high until further notice!

I guess my dreams to be closer to Bella ended up biting me in the ass. Cause not only am I more close to her, now I have to bear witness to her and that dead piece of shit suck face along with everybody else! God I can't wait for this day to be over!

Why can't I forget her and move on its obvious that she only see's me as a best friend why can't I be focusing on finding my imprint like Seth!? I swear the pup hasn't shut up about how cool his imprint probably is. Paul's indifferent and upset about it (like usual) but me oh no I just can't keep my damn mind off of either Bella being in the hands of a blood sucker or either those gorgeous green eyes from yesterday I felt like those eyes could look into my soul and tell me everything that was there and not lie about a thing those eyes would probably be the death of me but for some weird, sick moment I wanted to match a face to the eyes and stare at it for ever and ever till im blind. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BELLA IS YOUR IMPRINT YOU DUMBASS! I practically scream to myself. I shake my head as hop out of the rabbit along with Quill and Embry. Im not even listening to there non-stop chatters that they just finish the conversation without me. We walk over to see a brood Paul and a boo loved up Kim and Jared (like usual)

"Hey guys what if o—"

Seth's rant was cut off by a sickly sweet smell that was coming from two expensive cars. We all snap our heads in that direction as Bella and the leaches get of our their shiny immigrant cars. As soon as bells is out she starts looking all around the parking lot as if she's looking for something or better yet someone….

Her eyes finally reach mine and her whole face lights up. I continue my way over to her and can tell the pack is coming with me just in case something happens.

"Hey Bells…Leeches" I glare at the last part

"Hi Jake, I missed you" she blushes

"Yea me too maybe if your warden lets you out of the house we can go cliff diving?"

As soon as I say this the leech cringes and tightens his grip on her.

"Um…. Maybe. …I'll think about it?"

"Actually Billy was thinking about coming over for the game we could just catch up then?"

"Yea su- " ROOOOOOOM ROOOOOOOM ROOOOOOM

Bells was cut off by a sound that I know all to well motorbikes

We all snap our heads to see a Porsche in front of these two racing bikes coming really fast down the drive. Everybody spreads like the red sea as the Porsche comes and dose a 190 spin that looks like it belongs from fast and furious. Next thing you know the bike in the front jumps off of the construction ramp and lands a couple of feet away from us then comes in the last bike. As soon as the last bike stops the driver rips off their helmet and all you can see is a pissed off red head stomping over in her spiked combat boots and flaming red pants. Next thing you know she starts screaming at the other bike driver that has yet to remove their helmet

"YOU PUTA YOU CHEATED! YOU TOTALLY USED THAT RAMP TO WIN I AINT PAYING YOU SHIT!" I'm flabbergasted at the fact that the other driver is just sitting there looking at the person with their arms crossed. We all turn ass this girl dose a little dramatic exit out of the Porsche dose a hair flip and walks over and tries to calm the screaming red head.

"Tyler maybe you should stop causing a scene people are starting to gather…."

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! THEY CAN ALL WATCH ME BEND OVER AND CAN LINE UP TO KISS MY ASS!"

"ENOUGH" well I'll be dammed if that was not the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard. The girl takes her helmet off and uncovers the most exotic and most sexy face I have ever seen in my entire life. For a second it feels like I just have to grab that face and kiss all over it till the end of time to make sweet love to her and give her everything that she could ever want…SHIT THIS CHICK IS MY IMPRINT MOTHERFUCKER! I guess I was too busy in my own personal rant to realized that she was face to face with that leech and they look as if they're about to fight.


End file.
